Forza Horizon 4/Update 15
Update 15, also known as Series 15, is the 15th major content update for Forza Horizon 4 released on October 22, 2019. Different to previous updates, two Monthly Rivals events are featured across all seasons. It also added the fourth business in the game known as Upgrade Heroes. Festival Playlist :See also Festival Playlist & Forzathon Series *Duration - October 24, 2019 to November 21, 2019 *Series Completion Bonuses ** 2017 Aston Martin Vanquish Zagato Coupé (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2018 Porsche 718 Cayman GTS (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock Summer Season *Duration - October 24, 2019 to October 31, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** Pumpkin Hat - 50% completion reward ** 1951 Porsche #46 356 SL Gmünd Coupe (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 1989 Ferrari F40 Competizione (Autoshow Car) - The Trial unlock **Haunted House - Seasonal Showcase Remix unlock ** 2010 Rossion Q1 (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 2018 Italdesign Zerouno (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** Modern Race Suit Grey - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1969 Chevrolet Nova Super Sport 396 Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 1998 Mercedes-Benz AMG CLK GTR (Autoshow Car) ** 1998 Nissan R390 (Autoshow Car) ** Yellow Biker (Hat) ** Yellow Biker Jersey Autumn Season *Duration - October 31, 2019 to November 7, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2018 Bugatti Divo (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** Skeleton Morph Suit - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2019 Rimac C_Two (Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** 1986 Hoonigan Ford RS200 Evolution (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 2009 Vauxhall Corsa VXR (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1972 Ford Falcon XA GT-HO Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1996 Ferrari F50 GT (Autoshow Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 2013 McLaren P1 (Autoshow Car) ** 2013 Ferrari LaFerrari (Autoshow Car) ** Witch's Hat* ** Witch's Nose* *Only available on October 31, 2019 Winter Season *Duration - November 7, 2019 to November 14, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2001 TVR Tuscan S (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 2006 Koenigsegg CCX (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 1984 Peugeot 205 T16 Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - The Trial unlock ** 2018 MINI X-Raid John Cooper Works Buggy (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1967 Volkswagen Type 3 1600 L (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2010 BMW M3 GTS (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evo (Wheelspin Car) ** 1986 Audi #2 Audi Sport quattro S1 (Autoshow Car) ** Modern Blue Race Suit ** Modern Red Race Suit Spring Season *Duration - November 14, 2019 to November 21, 2019 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2008 Koenigsegg CCGT (New Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1970 Porsche #3 917 LH (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 1966 Porsche 906 Carrera 6 (Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** 2018 MINI John Cooper Works Countryman (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 2018 Ford Mustang RTR Spec 5 (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1988 BMW M5 Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 396 (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 1966 Ford #2 GT40 Mk II Le Mans (Autoshow Car) ** 1967 Ferrari #2 Ferrari Spa 330 P4 (Autoshow Car) ** Blue Biker (Hat) ** Blue Biker Boots Patch Notes *New Features **New Business - Upgrade Heroes ***This update adds a fourth Horizon Business to Forza Horizon 4. Situated in the shadow of Glen Rannoch, you will join Alex as he hunts for the ultimate sleeper cars and turns them into Upgrade Heroes. Unlock 10 Upgrade Heroes for your collection, ranging from the Datsun 510 to the 1.5 million credit Koenigsegg Agera RS! **New Showcase Remix - Motocross Purposes ***Talk about cross purposes. Or in this case MotoX purposes! Ok, that’s not a great pun... Never mind... Race against the MotoX bikes in the Aerial Nomad in this new Summer Showcase Remix! **Showcase Remix - Assault On The Control Room Our remix of the Halo Experience Showcase returns! Don’t miss this opportunity to re-run the UNSC Fleetcom training exercise in winter, as it counts towards your Star Card progress as a Racing Superstar! **Auction House Search Improvements ***The search fields will no longer reset after performing a search in the Auction House. An improved system for selecting Manufacturers has been added. *Cross-Platform Fixes **Fixed an issue where Side Mirrors were not visible in cockpit view for the 1977 Ford escort RS1800 **Fixed an issue where the 2013 Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG performance graph could go out of range whilst upgrading **Fixed an issue where the displacement value for electric cars would show as 999,999,999 on the pre-race stats screen **Fixed an issue where the daily challenges for series 7 and 8 were not counting towards festival playlist progress **Fixed an issue where Brick Challenges wouldn’t complete in co-op seasonal events **Fixed an issue where Star Card flairs were not appearing for users in some circumstances **Various stability and performance improvements *PC Fixes **No PC-specific fixes. *Xbox Fixes **No Xbox-specific fixes.